Aster Drake
Biography Adopted into a War Aster was an orphaned boy in the streets of Varrock, relying on thievery to survive. He was found during a raid on Varrock by supreme commander Gale Drake, who took Aster as a son. He began training Aster to fight with a sword and war staff. To his surprise he was very talented at using both. Aster quickly surged up the ranks of the League’s political and military systems and found himself governor of Ravensgarth. During this time he became an expert with a sword and staff, rivaling the skills of Gale himself. The Assualt of Gunnarsgrunn During the assault on Gunnarsgrunn Aster took a leading role when Gale was suddenly taken ill. After fortifying the province of Strongwood, Aster asked Elwin to rule it instead. Elwin obliged, wanting his old territory back, and Aster became more powerful than ever. Taking lesson from Elwin, Aster learned basic defensive magic of Elwin’s arcane spells. The forming of Tallfolk Aster was sent to conquer Elwin’s homeland and fought in the bloody battle against the small group of occupying fighters. During the fight he looted some crystal shard armor from the body of a defender. The Wyvern of Dagger Keep Note: this is the legend that exists ICly, written by Aster Aster stood, the sun blasting him full in the face, as they watched the keep like hawks. The island surrounding the keep was parched and bare, aside from the soldiers within; there was no life on the island. As William and Dagger scrutinized a wall weakened over the years; Aster blew a hunting horn to signal the advance of their troops and boats. As they boarded the boat with a handful of troops, they exchanged confident glances. The boat docked at the back entrance and port of the unnamed keep; the fighters pouring out. Aster raised his metal plated boot and brought it down upon the heavy wooden double doors in three, solid, strokes. As the doors broke down the first knight came out and tried to impale Aster with a spear, but William was too fast. He swung his hammer and incapacitated the knight. Aster drew his sword and charged forward into the keep. Right behind him were William and Dagger, they were to fight their way to the top while the soldier grappled their way up and fought their way down. The trio made short work of the opposition, but when they reached the top they found all fighters from both sides on the floor, dead. A rumble was released from deep within the earth below the keep, and a massive figure erupted out of the water; one of the last remaining wyverns. The creature was jet black, and with only one exception, it’s eyes. The massive yellow orbs paralyzed the youthful Aster and frightened William, who stumbled off the edge of the keep and fell into the water below. Dagger quickly launched a grapple at the wyvern, but it froze it with its icy breath. He then threw a moon ring blade, which he also lit into an inferno with a blast of fire. The flaming ring tore through the wyvern’s wing, sending it crashing into the shallow water. Dagger focused a freezing blast of wind at the wyvern, but it only served to strengthen it. The wyvern froze Dagger’s nearby ships and began to assault him mentally. Dagger launched a rope that distracted the wyvern and allowed him to send a mighty blast of fire the burnt away all flesh from the wyvern, leaving behind only bone and tooth. Dagger was named champion of magi within the League and also became the first human to slay a wyvern. Earning him the title wyvern slayer and causing the keep to be named after him. Asterthief hiding.jpg Aster trimmed hair headshot.png Aster theif.png Aster ruling.jpg Aster in standard combat gear.jpg Aster in crystal shard armor.jpg Aster in ceremonial armor.jpg Aster in armor.jpg Aster holding bo stick.jpg Aster finding amulet.jpg Aster fighting barbarian.jpg Aster fighting barb champ.jpg Aster captain headshot.png Aster attack on grunnargrunn.jpg Category:people Category:Drake Family